


Everyone Needs Love

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4x1 except I'm not sure it's 4, Channie being a great leader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, No actual romantic relationship, No angst here, REALLY MINOR, Sickfic, They All Love Each Other A Lot, actually, but almost no angst, but it's a number x 1, maybe a tiny bit of angst because hurt/comfort, they're barely mentioned, this is all about platonic love, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Chan is a great leader, and is always taking care of everyone else. He learns that it's ok to let them take care of him once in a while, too.





	Everyone Needs Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMissRandom17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissRandom17/gifts).



> Inspired on a request Lilmissrandom17 made a long time ago

Chan had always liked taking care of others. He took care of his siblings, took care of his friends, took care of everyone who needed it. It was the reason he took Jisung under his wing when the tiny boy first arrived at JYP. The reason he immediately approached Felix when he learned the younger couldn’t speak Korean. So Chan liked to take care of people and did all he could to keep those he loved safe. His friends slowly noticed that.

 

_1\. Felix:_

Felix sighed angrily as he closed his book, throwing it carelessly on the floor and burying his face in his knees. He had been studying for hours, but it seemed to him that he was making no progress. Instead of reading better and faster he was getting slower and making stupid mistakes, and it was making him frustrated.

Trying to calm down, he took his head from his knees and rested it against the wall against which he was leaning. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. ‘You’re not going to cry, don’t you dare’, he told himself. It didn’t work, and less than a minute later there were tears running down his cheek. Frustrated, Felix whipped them away, resisting the urge to pull on his hair in anger. Woojin had caught him doing that once and had made Felix promise he wouldn’t do it again, no matter how frustrated he was.

The door opened with little noise, but Felix still heard it. His eyes found the newcomer. His eyes met Chan for a second, then the older closed the door and Felix only stared at it for a moment. A few second later, Chan opened the door again, closing it with his foot, since his hands were busy with two glasses of water. Felix simply watched as Chan silently made his way next to him and sat down.

“Here, drink it.”

Said the older. Felix sighed and took the glass of water, drinking from it slowly. He hadn’t noticed how thirsty he was.

“I’m ok.”

He said, after he drank the whole glass. He felt the need to reassure Chan that he was fine, because he knew Chan, and he knew how much Chan wanted to make sure everyone was well. And because he was pretty sure Chan was about to tell him to go home and rest, and Felix… couldn’t. Not yet.

Chan hummed and put Felix’s glass down, next to his own. Then he pulled Felix to lie on his shoulder.

“I’ll wake you up in an hour. And then I’ll help you with your Korean. Deal?”

Felix got up to look at the boy, eyes wide.

“Hyung, you, you don’t have to.”

He said. He knew Chan was tired, it wasn’t fair to…

“I want to. Come on, go to sleep.”

Felix stared for a few more seconds, then sighed when he noticed Chan wasn’t about to accept no for an answer. Silently, he lay on the boy’s lap and closed his eyes.

One hour later, rested and with Chan’s help, Felix picked up his Korean book and finally understood what he had been trying so hard to make sense of. Felix gave Chan a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, and went to sleep feeling lighter than he had in a while.

 

_2\. Hyunjin and Minho:_

Rapping was hard. Minho had always thought that, which was part of why he had chosen to go into JYP as a singer/dancer and not as a rapper. He had no idea why JYP had decided it was a good idea to ask him to rap. It didn’t make sense at all. With a sigh, he stopped the track that had been playing. He had no idea where to start. He had never tried to rap before, at least no seriously, and there was so much to learn. There was the flow, the tone, the verbalization, the gestures, and so much more. He had no idea how he was supposed to learn all that at once. But he had to. Turning on the music again, he stood up. Gestures. Flow. Good pronunciation. Projecting his voice. He could do this.

 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it and would never be able to do it. If he focused on pronunciation he made a mistake on the lyrics, if he focused on the lyrics he was off-beat, if he focused on the beat he couldn’t pronounce correctly, and gods, the gestures. Minho was a singer. He was used to soft gestures that were there just so he had something to do with his body if he was singing without dancing. Rapping demanded strong gestures that passed a different feeling and message, and Minho had no idea how to do them.

He was practicing in front of the mirror, and he, he looked pathetic. He looked like a little kid trying to pretend he was a star. He _felt _like a little kid pretending to be a star. At the moment, he just wanted to curl up against someone and cry, because he didn’t think he could do this.__

__He sat on the floor, counting his breaths like his doctor had told him he should when he started to get anxious. He was on the third counting when he heard the door open._ _

__“Minho, we’re… Minho?”_ _

__Minho looked up, spotting Chan by the door. Under normal circumstances, he would have smiled and told Chan he was taking a break. He would have stood up and stretched and told the older he would stay just a while longer. At the moment, however, he just looked down. He heard the door close, and a few moment later, Chan was by his side, sitting down and pulling Minho against him._ _

__Minho let himself relax against the older, and he wasn’t the touchiest person in the world, but he wanted nothing more than to be held at the moment. He let Chan pull him closer, revelled on the fact that the boy didn’t say anything, just let Minho relax and breathe for a second. And then, once he had calmed down, Minho spoke up._ _

__“Hyung, I don’t think I can do this.”_ _

__He said, voice barely a whisper. Chan pulled back and reached for the lyrics Minho had been training. Then he stood up and offered a hand. Minho took it. Chan silently pulled him away._ _

__

__The first thing Minho noticed as they entered the practice room was that it wasn’t empty. Hyunjin was sitting against one of the walls, and there were dry tear tracks on his cheeks. Minho looked at Chan inquisitively. The boy shook his head._ _

__“Jinnie, come here.”_ _

__He called. Hyunjin opened his eyes, startled, then eyed Minho for a second before obeying Chan and walking up to them._ _

__“Hyung?”_ _

__Minho asked. Chan looked at the two of them._ _

__“Jinnie, I want you to help Minho with his rap. Can you?”_ _

__Minho could see the incredulous look on Hyunjin’s face, and he knew his face was showing the same expression. Not that he didn’t trust Hyunjin, but the boy was inexperienced, given his short training period, so…_ _

__“Hyung, I, you know I can’t, how…?”_ _

__Chan interrupted him._ _

__“Jinnie, do you remember what I told you earlier?”_ _

__Minho saw Hyunjin biting on his lip, before he replied._ _

__“I have to believe in my skills.”_ _

__He said. Chan nodded._ _

__“Good. I’ll be here to help both of you. And you’ll be here for each other. Alright?”_ _

__Hyunjin nodded. After a second, Minho nodded too._ _

__

__Hyunjin was a surprisingly good teacher, Minho soon noticed. Chan had helped them at first, of course:_ _

__“Min, you have to stop trying to do everything at once from the beginning. Focus on one thing at a time. Then, when you can do all of them separately, you will be able to slowly put them together.”_ _

__But after that, Hyunjin had taken over. And he was very good teaching. He was careful and although he himself was still learning how to work with all the layers that raping involved, he had a lot more knowledge than Minho about it._ _

__“No, hyung, you can’t make the gesture before the beat. It has to come just a millisecond after it, like it’s being guided by the music. Do you understand?”_ _

__Minho did. He nodded. Hyunjin smiled._ _

__“I’ll try again.”_ _

__He said, and the younger nodded. Once Minho finished, the younger clapped._ _

__“That’s it! That was perfect!”_ _

__He said. Minho chuckled. He doubted it was perfect, but it was definitely much better than whatever he had been doing before. They heard Chan clear his throat. Minho checked the clock. It was four in the morning. He cursed. Chan was probably exhausted, and…_ _

__“So, what were you two saying earlier?”_ _

__Asked the leader, interrupting Minho’s thoughts. Minho glanced at Hyunjin. The boy looked down._ _

__“I, I said I don’t know how to rap.” Chan raised an eyebrow. “Ah, hyung, don’t give me that look.”_ _

__He whined. Chan chuckled._ _

__“If you can’t rap, then how come you just helped Minho?”_ _

__Hyunjin opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. Then he spoke a very soft ‘oh.’ Chan laughed._ _

__“Yeah, oh. Minho?”_ _

__Minho chewed on his cheek, before replying._ _

__“I said I couldn’t do it.”_ _

__He mumbled. Chan hummed._ _

__“And…?”_ _

__He prompted. Minho glared._ _

__“Shut up, hyung.”_ _

__Chan didn’t seem offended. He smiled and walked up to the two of them._ _

__“You two have to remember one thing, ok? We are a team. We are together in this, and we won’t leave anyone behind. And if we’re together, there’s nothing, _nothing_ we can’t do. Understood?”_ _

__Hyunjin was crying again. Minho snorted._ _

__“Yah, stop crying, you baby.”_ _

__He said, but his eyes were also slightly wet. The younger chuckled._ _

__“Shut up, hyung.”_ _

__Chan rolled his eyes._ _

__“Let’s go home. Tomorrow I’ll help you more.”_ _

__

___3\. Woojin_ _ _

__Woojin watched as Chan carried a sleeping Jisung to bed, Felix clinging to his arm and sleepily following the older boy into the room. The two boys had gone to the leader a while earlier saying they couldn’t sleep, and Chan had guided them to lay by his side/on his lap until they were either asleep or groggy enough that they would fall asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. He sighed._ _

__Chan was a great leader. Not only because he knew exactly how to push them to make them as productive as possible without breaking them, but also because he was kind, open and sweet, and everyone in the group knew they could go to him with whatever problem they had. Woojin always saw it happening. Jisung had gone to Chan first when he decided to come out about being asexual. Seungmin had gone to Chan when he noticed he wanted to be in a relationship with Jeongin _and_ Hyunjin. Felix had gone to Chan when he thought his and Changbin’s relationship was in a crisis, and Changbin had gone to Chan when he noticed he had to apologize to Felix._ _

__Those were only some examples, of course. Chan was their safe place. He took care of them and never judged anyone, and was the go-to person for problems and impromptu cuddle sessions. So Woojin had no idea why he couldn’t go to the boy for that, too._ _

__Actually, that was a lie. He knew, he knew perfectly well why he couldn’t go to Chan: despite everything, Woojin was still older than Chan. Not by much, of course, but he was still older. And that meant that he should be able to deal with his problems himself, like Chan did, and not add even more to the boy’s already full schedule._ _

__Except Woojin couldn’t. He was good at solving his own problems, yeah, but sometimes they got to much and sometimes he… sometimes he just really wished he was four years younger, just so he could ask for cuddles and help like the others did. He never did, obviously. It would be ridiculous for him to do that. He was the oldest, he had to be an example. He couldn’t act like the younger ones._ _

__

__Woojin gritted his teeth, and it took all he had not to fling the milk carton across the room. He felt his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the spilled chocolate milk on the table and floor. It was late. He was tired. He just wanted to have something to drink and go to bed, but now he had to clean up his mess._ _

__Rubbing his eyes with much more strength than necessary, he put the carton down and turned to grab a washcloth. Then he heard a thumb and looked back, knowing exactly what had happened. Still, the sight of the milk carton on the floor, milk still spilling out, was too much for him at the moment. In a second he was sat on the floor, sobbing in a way that he hadn’t since he had joined the company._ _

__He didn’t know for how long he stayed there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, startled, and looked up. The sight of Chan worriedly looking at him only made him more frustrated._ _

__“No. No, you can’t be here. Go to bed, Chan, go to sleep.”_ _

__He demanded, barely able to form words. Chan said nothing. Instead, he picked up the spilled carton and in a few seconds cleaned up everything. Then he offered Woojin a hand and when Woojin accepted, pulled him up._ _

__

__They sat on the couch in silence for quite some time, only Woojin’s occasional sobs breaking the quietness of the night. The older wanted to pull away from Chan’s embrace, but he felt so warm and safe, and at the moment he didn’t have the strength to refuse that. So he continued to cry against Chan._ _

__Once he did stop crying, Chan pulled back. He softly dried Woojin’s face._ _

__“Want to tell me what the problem is?”_ _

__He asked, softly. Woojin almost broke down again. Almost._ _

__“I’m just tired. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”_ _

__He said. Chan frowned._ _

__“You didn’t disturb me. And I know there’s more to this than just you being tired.”_ _

__He said, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Woojin to talk. With a sigh, Woojin noticed he had no way out of this._ _

__“I’m tired. I’m tired of being alone, tired of being an adult, tired of being another problem for you to deal with.”_ _

__He said. Chan’s frown deepened even more._ _

__“What do you mean a problem? You’re not a problem, Wooj, what the hell?”_ _

__Woojin looked down._ _

__“I’m the oldest, Channie. I should be helping you with the younger ones, but they all go to you, and then now you have me crying on you, too, like a baby. That’s not right.”_ _

__He said, feeling his eyes watering again. Before answering, Chan made him look up._ _

__“Wooj, this has nothing to do with how old or young you are. Binnie goes to Sungie for help as often as he comes to me, and Innie is always taking care of Sungie. Jinnie helped Minho after a nightmare the other day, and Felix helped him on the previous week.” He said. Woojin frowned. He had seen none of that happen. “Helping others and needing help has nothing to do with how old you are. All of us are here to help each other, and all of us need help at times. There’s no shame in asking for it.”_ _

__He said. Woojin felt stupid. He should have noticed the others going to each other, should even have counted all the times the others had gone to him for help. Sure, Chan was the go-to person for bigger problems, and the preferred help, if he was available. But everyone was always supporting everyone, and Woojin had been blind enough not to see it. He bit on his lip._ _

__“I… I still feel bad for taking your time. You work so much, Channie, I…”_ _

__Chan shook his head._ _

__“I like taking care of you guys. I like seeing you happy and well, I hate it when you guys are sad. You’ll never ‘take my time’, I want to be here for you. So come to me when you need. And to the others. We’re here to help.”_ _

__He said. Woojin rolled his eyes, annoyed with the tears in them._ _

__“You made me cry.”_ _

__He complained. Chan chuckled and kissed his cheek._ _

__“Lie down here.” He said, and Woojin only hesitated for a second before lying down against Chan’s chest. “Good. Now close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_ _

__With Chan holding him, warm and familiar, Woojin slept better than he had in months._ _

__

___4\. Jisung and Jeongin_ _ _

__Maybe it was the small age gap, or maybe it was the fact that they had many common interests. What mattered, really, was that Jisung and Jeongin were pretty close. It was a funny friendship, because Jisung tended to leech onto anyone that stayed still for long enough, and Jeongin was always shoving people away from him, because he only accepted hugs and cuddles when he was sleepy. Still, they made it work._ _

__And it was great, it really was. Especially now that they were sharing a room. What was not great, however, was…_ _

__“You’re sick.”_ _

__Jisung pouted at the statement, but it did explain a lot._ _

__“But hyung…”_ _

__He croaked at Chan. The leader stopped him immediately._ _

__“Don’t speak. Stay here while I go get the thermometer to know exactly how bad your fever...”_ _

__He was interrupted by the sound of coughing, followed by Jeongin jumping up and rushing past them. A second later the sound of Jeongin throwing up reached them. Chan closed his eyes. What was not great was the fact that whenever one of them got sick, the other soon followed._ _

__

__“And remember that you have to drag Lix out to eat. Also, don’t let Hyunjin near the stereo, and…”_ _

__Woojin snorted._ _

__“Channie. Relax. I’ve done this before, I won’t let your kids get hurt, ok?”_ _

__He teased. Chan felt himself blushing. He lightly punched Woojin’s shoulder._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__He mumbled. Woojin laughed._ _

__“Just go take care of them, we’ll be fine.”_ _

__He said, and Chan nodded. He was still a bit worried about sending them without him, but there was no way he was leaving Jisung and Jeongin alone while they were sick._ _

__He headed to their room, sighing as he noticed how sweaty Jisung was, and the fact that Jeongin had dragged a bucket to his bed with him. it was going to be a long day._ _

__

__Jisung whined. He felt cold, and Chan was forcing him to take a shower. He hated it. The water was freezing, and Jisung wanted nothing more than to go back to his bed so he could die in peace._ _

__“Hyung…”_ _

__He whined again, teeth chattering. Chan sighed, finally rinsing his hair._ _

__“Sungie, baby, I can’t use hotter water than this, it’ll burn your skin.”_ _

__He said. Jisung pouted._ _

__“B-but this i-is freez-zing.”_ _

__He complained, feeling his eyes watering. Chan shook his head._ _

__“It’s not. It’s lukewarm. You think it’s cold because you have a fever.”_ _

__He said. Jisung sighed, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. He hated being sick._ _

__Chan was helping him out of the bathtub when Jeongin stumbled into the bathroom. Jisung’s eyes widened as Chan let go of him, and he would have fallen down if the older hadn’t still been holding onto his wrist._ _

__“What…?”_ _

__He began to ask, before noticing Jeongin had almost fallen down himself before Chan caught him._ _

__“Ok, new rule.” Said the leader. “No walking around unless I’m with you. Clear?”_ _

__Jisung was too tired to complain, so he just nodded. Jeongin pouted._ _

__“Needed to pee.”_ _

__He complained. Chan closed his eyes for a second, before helping Jisung to sit down and guiding Jeongin to the toilet._ _

__“Once you’re done sit on the floor and wait. Understood?”_ _

__Jeongin nodded. Chan helped Jisung stand up. Jisung hated being sick, but he didn’t hate getting so much of Chan’s attention._ _

__

__Chan closed his eyes, counting to ten before opening them again._ _

__“Innie, you have to eat.”_ _

__He said, as calmly as he could. Jeongin looked away._ _

__“No.”_ _

__Said the maknae. Chan was going to throttle him. Jisung had eaten his food already, or at least half of it. Jeongin, on the other hand, hadn’t let a single piece of food enter his mouth. They had been at it for over twenty minutes._ _

__“Innie, if you don’t eat you won’t get better.”_ _

__Insisted Chan. Jeongin didn’t move._ _

__“No, hyung.”_ _

__He said. Chan frowned._ _

__“Innie, for gods sake, please…”_ _

__Jeongin’s eyes started to water. Chan immediately panicked._ _

__“D-don’t wanna feel sick…”_ _

__Mumbled the boy, sniffling and trying to dry his eyes. All of Chan’s exasperation immediately vanished._ _

__“Oh, Innie… baby this food is super light, I promise. You don’t even have to eat much, but you need something in your tummy to give you energy so you can get better.”_ _

__He explained._ _

__“But I’ll throw up.”_ _

__Complained the maknae, tears still falling._ _

__“If you start feeling even a little bit sick you don’t have to eat anymore. Please, Innie.”_ _

__Before Jeongin could answer, something nudged Chan. He looked back, raising an eyebrow. Jisung ignored him and climbed into the bed, settling behind Jeongin and hugging him. Jeongin relaxed against the boy._ _

__“Ok.” He ended up agreeing. “Just a little bit.”_ _

__Chan couldn’t help but to smile._ _

__

__“I’m never taking care of you when you’re sick, again.”_ _

__Said Chan, as he, Jeongin and Jisung headed to the company together after three days of rest. Jisung pouted._ _

__“But you were so nice, hyung.”_ _

__He said. Chan snorted._ _

__“Yeah, and you were brats.”_ _

__He said. Jisung smiled sheepishly. Jeongin chuckled. Chan knew he would take care of them a million more times if it meant they were happy and healthy._ _

__

___5\. Seungmin and Changbin_ _ _

__Changbin let his smile fall as the others exited the room. He had to wait for Chan to go get his wheelchair so that they could all finally go to the dorms. Closing his eyes, Changbin tried not to cry. He had laughed and smiled and joked around while the others were around, because that was what he was supposed to do no matter how much he felt like crying._ _

__He looked at the stupid immobilizer on his foot, tempted to just pull it off and walk out on his own. He didn’t, obviously. It would only make things worse, and he knew it would hurt like hell. Still, he hated it. He felt stupid and useless, because he should be practicing and helping out with the comeback preparations, but here he was. Unable to move without the help of the others._ _

__He couldn’t even imagine how much worse Seungmin felt. The boy had been forced to stay at the dorms, because his injury was worse than Changbin’s. and if Changbin already felt bad for not being able to properly practice, Seungmin was probably ten times as frustrated, forced to stay at home alone._ _

__“Hey, Binnie, I…”_ _

__Changbin opened his eyes, only noticing he was crying when he saw the worried look on Chan’s eyes. He embarrassedly dried his tears, looking away._ _

__“Finally, took you long enough.”_ _

__He said, trying to joke around so Chan wouldn’t worry. Of course it didn’t work. Instead, the leader left the chair by the door and walked closer, sitting next to Changbin._ _

__“Hey, what happened? Are you ok? Do you feel sick? Does your foot hurt?”_ _

__Changbin felt his blood boil._ _

__“No, my stupid foot doesn’t hurt.”_ _

__He said. Chan seemed taken aback, before carefully putting a hand on Changbin’s thigh._ _

__“Binnie. Tell hyung what’s wrong.”_ _

__He pleaded, softly. Changbin sighed._ _

__“I’m useless.”_ _

__He said. Chan frowned._ _

__“No, you’re not. Why would you say that?”_ _

__Asked the leader. Changbin groaned._ _

__“I am! I can’t practice, I can’t walk. I can’t do anything, other then sit here and watch you practicing, hoping that maybe I’ll at least learn the hand gestures properly.”_ _

__He said, finally letting out all of the frustration he had been feeling since the day he got hurt. This was supposed to be their best comeback. They had worked so hard, it was supposed to be the start of a new journey. And Changbin was missing out on it because of his stupid foot injury._ _

__“Oh, Binnie.”_ _

__Said Chan, seeming to understand. Changbin harshly whipped his tears away._ _

__“I’m so pissed at myself, hyung.”_ _

__He mumbled. He heard Chan sigh._ _

__“Binnie, I know you’re frustrated, but you need to remember that this is temporary. In just a few days you’ll be good to go again. And you already know the choreography. You won’t forget it just because you didn’t practice for a few days. Especially when you watch it everyday. When you get discharged you’ll just have to practice a little bit before you catch up with everyone else, and you know that.”_ _

__Changbin sighed, looking down. He did know that, but at the moment he felt as if his legs were gone forever._ _

__“I just feel like shit, hyung.”_ _

__He said. The other boy got up and offered him a hand._ _

__“Come on, then. We’ll fix that.”_ _

__

__Seungmin didn’t move and he heard the others entering the dorm. He knew they would soon rush into his room to talk to him, tell him about the day and make sure he was ok. He didn’t want them to. He would prefer it if they forgot he was there and just left him alone, with his stupid cast._ _

__Except no one entered his room, although he could hear the others going around the dorm, and he felt his eyes watering. What the hell? Did they really forget about him? Was it because he was useless, now? Were they planning on leaving out of this comeback? Were they planning on kicking him out?_ _

__The door to his room opened and in came Chan, wheelchair in hand. He stopped next to Seungmin._ _

__“You’re crying too.”_ _

__He said. Seungmin ran hi sleeve over his face to dry his cheeks and eyes._ _

__“Too?”_ _

__He asked. Chan huffed and crouched in front of him._ _

__“You are not useless. We don’t think you’re useless. You’ll be free from this cast in no time, and then you’ll need one or two extra hours of practice to catch up to everyone, and then it’ll be like you were never away. Understood?”_ _

__Seungmin could feel his eyes widening. Did Chan read his mind?_ _

__“Hyung, you read minds?”_ _

__He asked, genuinely considering the option. Chan snorted._ _

__“No, I asked why Changbin was moping.” He explained. Well. That did make more sense. “Look, I know you two are having a hard time. I can imagine how shit it is to have to stay back and not practice. But this is nothing, you’ll be fine soon enough, and you’ll be able to join us again, and this will be over. Ok?”_ _

__Seungmin sighed, but nodded._ _

__“Ok, hyung.”_ _

__He said, feeling his heart warming up as he noticed just how much Chan cared._ _

__“Good. Now let’s go. We’re having a movie night.”_ _

__Seungmin’s eyes widened._ _

__“W-what? But…”_ _

__Chan shook his head._ _

__“No buts. Movie night. Now.”_ _

__

__Chan smiled as Changbin and Seungmin snuggled up against him. The two boys were laughing and clearly having fun with everyone else as they watched the movie and later talked and played games. And as long as they were happy, Chan was happy too._ _

__

__+1:_ _

__Chan’s eyes were burning. He closed them for a second, feeling them water slightly and only then noticing how dry they had been from staring at the computer screen for so long. With a sigh, he opened them again, feeling a slight headache approaching. But he couldn’t stop, not now. He had to finish this song._ _

__He was trying to figure out which of the sounds wasn’t working when the door was slammed open, making him jump, startled. He turned around, eyes wide, before frowning._ _

__

__“What are you doing here?”_ _

__He asked. Minho glared at him, before walking up to his computer, saving all of Chan’s work and promptly turning everything off._ _

__“You, hyung, are coming back with me.”_ _

__He said. Chan was too shocked to resist, letting Minho pull him out of his chair and away from the computer._ _

__“What, but, Minho, what the hell?” He asked, once he regained the ability to speak. “I have work to do, you can’t…”_ _

__Minho stopped walking and turned to him._ _

__“You’ve been in there for days, hyung. We are worried about you. Please, let’s go home.”_ _

__Chan blinked a few times, glancing at his computer before sighing._ _

__“Ok.”_ _

__He ended up saying. Minho’s smile was blinding._ _

__

__Chan woke up completely confused, but also well-rested as hell. He looked around, slowly remembering what had happened. Minho had half dragged him home the night before, and then he had changed Chan into his pyjamas and tucked him in. Chan felt himself blush. Had he really let himself be handled like that?_ _

__Stretching, he got up. He intended on gathering his things and heading back to the studio, but when he got up he noticed his bag was nowhere to be found. He frowned. Were had he left it? He couldn’t remember. Trying to recall, he walked out of the room. Straight into Woojin’s chest._ _

__“Ouch.”_ _

__He mumbled. Woojin chuckled._ _

__“Morning, Channie. I was on my way to wake you up. Come on, breakfast is ready.”_ _

__He said, grabbing Chan’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen._ _

__“W-what?”_ _

__Asked Chan, confused. They never made breakfast for each other._ _

__“You’ll love it. Jisung did kinda forget a few pancakes in the pan for too long, but we ate those already.”_ _

__Chan frowned._ _

__“Wooj, what the…?”_ _

__He couldn’t finish his question, because he was pulled into the kitchen and greeted by Jeongin and Jisung jumping around him._ _

__“Hyung, we made pancakes! Look, there are even pretty!”_ _

__Said Jisung, excited. Jeongin was smiling widely, too._ _

__“I poured the syrup, hyung! And put the butter on top of it, look!”_ _

__Chan was completely confused as he was pulled to sit on the table, in front of an actually pretty decent looking plate of pancakes. Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho were eating as well, almost done with their own pancakes. Hyunjin’s last one looked suspiciously dark._ _

__“But why…?”_ _

__Changbin entered the room, chuckling, Felix following him._ _

__“I see they’ve gotten to you already.”_ _

__He said. Chan looked up, eyes questioning. Changbin smiled._ _

__“Eat your pancakes, hyung. Then we’ll watch a movie.”_ _

__He said. Chan frowned._ _

__“But I can’t…”_ _

__Felix pouted._ _

__“Hyung, your pancakes are getting cold, you have to eat while they’re still warm.”_ _

__He said. Chan looked at them, trying to understand what was going on. Woojin smiled._ _

__“Channie, you’re always taking care of us. Please let us take care of you, too.”_ _

__He said. Chan blinked, trying to process what was happening. Then he pouted and hid his face in his hands._ _

__“Ah, why do you have to be like this?”_ _

__He whined. Changbin chuckled._ _

__“Are you crying, hyung?”_ _

__He asked, laughing. Chan looked up, glaring at the boy and still pouting._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__He said. Everyone laughed and Chan chuckled too. Woojin walked up to him, hugging him from behind and kissing the top of his head._ _

__“We love you, Channie. And we wanted to thank you for always taking care of us. Also, we want you to know that you can freaking come to us for help, ass.”_ _

__He said, and Chan smiled sheepishly._ _

__“I’ll remember that. Promise.”_ _

__He said. Woojin smiled. Jeongin pushed his pancakes closer._ _

__“Eat, hyung. Then movie.”_ _

__Chan smiled. He had the best family in the world._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, comments are always welcome ^.^


End file.
